fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alters (Bluemage1992)
Biology Creation They appear human, or humanoid to due their original design to be a super human solider by creating and accelerate human cells to advance aging and rapidly expand the race. However, they have a bizzare symbol on their arms, neck, back, and leg to show them as well letting them know what they are. They may look like adults, but they are merely made that way and they are playing catch up with their body due to rapid aging. Artificial borns reach up to the appearance of a middle age man and stops aging in the process, destroying the chance to grow old and die, making them immortal. Their accelerated metabolism is so high that eating a thanksgiving dinner or restaurant food will burn away immediately and doesn't cause them to weight gain or get fat in the process. The immune system in their bodies is much stronger than humans due to using magic and splicing to futher increase their durability along with Fighting against other viruses. They can't get sick, have cancer because their body has been augmented to instantly eliminate dangerous diseases that lurks in their body. The creation process can mixed up in multiple ways. For example, humans has been used as a based to give it form and given it a chance to know magic. Now they have " containers " in their bodies as well as normal humans, but it has been tweaked and enhanced for the Alters to achieve the second form their already tremendous magical power to the next level of destructive power. They are now beginning to infuse their bodies with Creature Type Extremity and Elemental Type Extremity to give them a more magical and instinctual feeling in their body. This combination they have been using so far in their experiments has been a complete success. Powers & Abilities During testing, Red Fate Guild has pit them against various monsterous contraptions of their unholy creations. They have proven to take on a monster fighting royal with much ease. They can get shot at point blank range in the head and shake it off, get impaled my multiple weapons and in seconds later, depending on the damage, can stand up and fight again like it was a cakewalk. They have shown to pick up a giant wyvern, which to some, is incredibly heavy even by human standards, with one hand and throws them in to the wall so hard, it broke the bones in its by impact. The regeneration factor in the body plays key in its survival. Despite all its amazing physical prowess, the regeneration powers of Alters can heal almost all wounds the people can dish out. Their durability is denser then the human body can take as it can hit by solid steel and not break from the attack and their reaction time is 3x faster than a normal human along with excellent keen senses that can outmatched an animal natural animals. Their physical power is something that only a very powerful individual might be able to keep up with them, hinting that they are a vastly power race that give other races a hard time to combat with. With the infusion if Creature Type Extremity and Elemental Type Extremity fused into their body, they have gained a powerful boost in capabilities, given them more destructive power and force. Magical Capabilities The magical power of an Alters are frightening. Their spell casting capabilities has shown to be very destructive in itself and can cause much destruction in itself. Each Alters can different set of magic elements. Some can be a Fire Magic master or Ice Magic master. Alters grows faster in mastering magic than normal humans, but that does come without risks. In order for them to be able to recovers much faster than humans in magic reserves and regeneration department, Red Fate has increased their magic speed rate higher than humans. The real danger is if they wanted to train themselves and get stronger, their potential will be devastating since they were natural create with this level magic and magical power, but they rarely want to do that, so people are safe from that. With the fusion of Elemental Type Extremity into their bodies, their magical power has skyrocketed again. Members List ▪ Tsuki Grey - a female Alters that has absorbed the Lunate's Extremity set into her body, giving her a immense boost of Lunar Magic , and she absorbed the Lycan's Extremity into her body as well, giving her a incredibly boost of power along with magic in her body. ▪ Bolt Crusade - A Male Alters that has absorbed 6 Electric Draconian's Extremity parts into his body, giving him a drastically increase of physical power and magical power, giving him a master level control over Lightning Magic. He was then infused with 2 Blade's Extremity into his body to increase his weapon skills, sword skills particularly, to make him a all range person. His weapon Charge Crater, is his strongest weapon on his person and it can power up his Lightning Magic powers. ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ Weaknesses The Regeneration factor can heal only so much damage. Once over the limit, the Alter must find a place to rest to replenish their power. They can die if a S-Class Mage Guild Master or their own kind fights themselves. They even made weapons that can destroy them. If a Alter physically over do it, they can't move and must be still to get their powers, temporarily paralyzing them, giving their enemies enough time to cause massive damage that knock it out or kill them. Gallery File:Marcus_Kaine.jpg|Alters Swordsmen File:Kevin_Cast.jpg| Alters Spellcaster Trivia Alters are one of the strongest race that Bluemage1992 has ever created. Only Wizard Saints level , Guild Master or S-Class Mage can beat them, but not kill them.